Mario (Secret History)
Mario is the main antagonist in the YouTube video Secret History of Mario. He is the evil dictator of the Mushroom Kingdom, who used the princess to attain power. He was voiced by Blake Swift, who also played Sonic in the series. Personality By all means, Mario a psychopathic, oppressive, arrogant, and tyrannical leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is shown to be remorseless for his countless atrocities, such as stomping on a baby turtle and going so far as to strip the Koopas as their rights and make them poor. According to Peach, once Mario had saved her, he would lash out constantly, and is implied to be a domestically abusive person. Once he had discovered that Peach was in an affair with Bowser, he performed horrific surgery on her and then dumped her, while taking control of her kingdom. Anyone who tries to resist him is usually beaten by the Riot police and thrown in a labour camp, made to strip the Mushroom Kingdom to the bone. He is shown to extremely paranoid, he murdered Sonic for trying to "f**k him" because of the game, Shenmue. He is also very self-centered and egotistical, as he builds golden statues of himself. History Secret History of Harry Potter It is implied that Mario may have been cursed by the unnamed wizard cult that is possessing Harry along with Tails, Amy, Han Solo, Hitler, and the people who were responsible for 9/11. However, it is unknown if this is true. Secret History of Mario It is unknown how Mario came to power of the Mushroom Kingdom, presumably he used his heroic moment of saving Peach as a ploy to obtain power. After Mario took the princess's place in the Mushroom Kingdom as its oppressive leader along with his brother. He discovered that the princess was actually in a relationship with Bowser. Enraged, he performed plastic surgery to make her look horrifically disfigured. He also ended up forcing Sonic to help him destroy Sega, after this happened, Mario betrayed him and murdered him by using a Bullet Bill (With Sonic presumed alive, because rings flew out of him). When he became the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, he turned into a tyrannical dictator, ruling it with an iron fist. This caused the Mushroom Kingdom to be a worse place than it ever has been. The Koopas became poor, Toads are forced to work in labour camps and even stripping the Mushroom Kingdom to the bone. The citizens have attempted revolution countless times, however, it is violently suppressed by Mario's riot police. Gallery 663FAED5-72D5-42C7-B3F1-44441EBB9283.jpeg BE4E89FF-4CA4-42D0-B197-3056E2C5907F.jpeg|Mario imprisoning innocent citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom under his dictatorship. 5942161F-E6E4-4C1D-B5DD-0697ED3441FD.jpeg|Mario kills a baby turtle 0B206CD1-96A7-46A8-8970-4BBAF7976F3A.jpeg|Mario with Sonic and Luigi AD61C60F-8883-4ADB-9662-F71C394FD9F3.jpeg|Mario's evil stare 6DAD2C76-EEB1-4097-A6CF-9969F7E6723A.jpeg|"Goodbye old-a-friend" Trivia *If anyone looks very carefully in the scene where Mario has Sonic killed, Mario's brother Luigi can be seen dressed professionally. This proves Luigi is a sympathiser of Mario, however, it is unknown what position he is in. *It could be possible that this version of Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom are heavily inspired by North Korea, a nation that is infamously known for its human rights abuses and horrible living conditions. *Acording to Bowser, Mario shows absolutely no care to the koopas in the Mushroom Kingdom. *During Sonic's execution, half of Mario's face is in the shadows. This could represent his true personality. Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Internet Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Xenophobes Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Supremacists Category:Extortionists Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Elitist Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Related to Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Genocidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Crime Lord Category:Comedy Villains